Fever Confession?
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Musim panas adalah musim yang selalu ditunggu semua orang, kecuali oleh Ryuuji, karena ia harus menjaga adiknya. Tetapi saat itu, ia mendapat 'pengakuan' tidak terduga / INCEST. Warnings inside. Fail!Fluffy. DLDR. RmR. Yoroshiku


**A/N : _Bonjour_ semua! Perkenalkan, saya Mochiyo, author ganteng dari fandom Hetalia, Fairy Tail, dan 07-Ghost #plak. Huah, kayaknya saya gak bisa ngilangin kebiasaan saya buat nulis minimal satu fic di fandom yang disuka =_=''', mudah-mudahan langganan nulis disini deh (aminin dundz #plak). Anyway, selamat baca dan_ enjoy ~_**

**_(Ngomong-ngomong, ini saya republished loh, gara-gara ada sedikit kesalahan. Yang udah baca, mendingan baca lagi -_-)  
><em>**

**Disclaimer : Nurarihyon no Mago © Shiibashi Hiroshi**

**Warning : OOC, absurd, gaje, abal, typos, ROMENS-FLUFF GAGAL, _INCEST _ big bro x lil sis, DLDR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ryuuji, apa benar tak apa-apa meninggalkanmu disini?"<p>

"Iya, kak Akifusa! Aku akan baik-baik saja! Kalau kau tak yakin, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjaga_nya_ dan biarkan aku yang menjalankan misi itu?"

"Tidak bisa, ini perintah dari kepala keluarga. Tapi jujur, aku benar-benar khawa—"

"Sudah sana! Kau jadi ga kerja-kerja! Sana sana sana!"

Ada apa dengan Akifusa dan Ryuuji? Apa yang mereka tengkarkan? Siapa yang mereka maksud untuk dijaga?

Alkisah kisah ini dimulai pada saat pertengahan musim panas. Ya, musim panas, musim favorit yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu para siswa-siswi sekolah. Libur sekolah, makan semangka sepuasnya, pergi kepantai, bekerja sambilan, bersantai seharian penuh, dan tak lupa… PR musim panas yang menumpuk.

Semua orang berpikir bahwa musim panas adalah musim terbaik untuk bersantai. Namun tidak bagi keluarga Keikain—keluarga _onmyouji _yang sudah berabad-abad menjaga Kyoto dari serangan para _youkai_. Musim panas biasanya adalah musim keramat bagi para _youkai _untuk berperan aktif untuk muncul dan menakut-nakuti manusia. Karena itu, para _onmyouji _biasanya sangat repot dimusim ini.

Makanya, kepala keluarga Keikain—Hidemoto ke-27—membagi-bagi tugas kepada seluruh anggota keluarga yang bisa menggunakan jurus _onmyoujutsu_. Tak terkecuali mereka tadi.

Seharusnya Ryuuji hari ini membasmi _youkai_ yang mengganggu penduduk di sekitar Shikoku—tapi entah kenapa Hidemoto ke-27 malah mengalihkan tugas itu ke Mamiru. Semua itu karena…

"_Kuso!_ Kenapa harus aku sih yang menjaga _dia_! Mana orangnya nyusahin lagi! Kenapa tidak Mamiru saja? Harusnya aku ini kerja tahu! Kerja! Makanya jangan nyusahin orang aja!" keluh Ryuuji dengan nistanya.

"Kalau *cough* kak Ryuuji mau kerja *cough* pergi saja sana! *cough cough cough*."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara!" Ryuuji lalu mengompres orang yang terbaring lemah di _futon_ bermotif bunga sakura itu. "Kau sebaiknya tidur saja sana, Yura!" ujar Ryuuji dengan misuh-misuh.

… Ia harus menjaga Yura.

Yura memang selalu seperti ini setiap musim panas. Selalu terserang penyakit demam—padahal tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin ini penyakit turunan dari ayah atau ibunya mungkin?

Lagipula, kenapa harus dia sih yang merawat anak ini? Sudah tahu kalau dia dan Yura itu bagaikan anjing dan kucing, berantem melulu kerjaannya. Padahal ia bisa dirawat oleh Akifusa atau Mamiru yang benar-benar akrab dengan Yura. Pasti si kakek tua itu merencanakan sesuatu!—begitu pikir Ryuuji.

'_~~'_

'_Ah_' Ryuuji memandangi Yura—yang mukanya sudah memerah. Ryuuji berani bersumpah kalau ia tadi mendengar suara perut Yura berbunyi. Ingin sekali ia tertawa—namun ia tahan, untuk hari ini saja. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang bertengger manis didepannya itu, dan—oh, pantas saja, ini sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Si—sial! Jangan tertawa kau Ryuuji-_nii_—"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Yura langsung terdiam. Kakaknya tidak menertawainya? Padahal biasanya kakaknya yang satu ini jika menemukan satu kelemahannya—contohnya sekarang ini—ia pasti akan meledek Yura habis-habisan. Tapi sekarang… kok tumben?

'_Kyut' _Tiba-tiba Yura jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"A—a—apa?" Yura mulai sadar dari lamunannya tadi, "_Nii-chan _tadi bertanya apa?" ujar Yura sedikit panik.

"_Che_! Tadi aku bertanya, adik kecilku yang menyebalkan, .?" ulang Ryuuji dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Umm… Sup miso saja." Jawab Yura cepat.

"Ah! Cuma bilang sup miso saja sampai makan waktu setahun! Sudah, tunggu sini ya, aku buatkan sup misonya dulu!" sahut Ryuuji ketus.

Dengan bergumam umpatan-umpatan yang ia tahu, Ryuuji pergi dari kamar Yura menuju dapur untuk membuatkan adik _tercinta_nya itu sup miso.

Yura hanya diam melihat kepergian kakaknya itu. Ia lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya ke dalam _futon_nya sambil meremas sedikit dari pangkal selimut bermotif sakuranya.

'_Ara… ara…Tenang sedikit Yura, gawat kalau sampai orang itu tahu.. Tenang…" _ujar Yura dalam hati sambil berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

_Deg, deg, deg, deg, deg_

_Owwwwuuuoooo ~~ Cenat cenut cenat cenut kayak badut kayak badut._

"AAAAAAAAAAA! BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH!" Teriak Yura dengan sangat nistanya. Saking kerasnya ia berteriak, sosok yang sedang membawa nampan berisi sup miso itu langsung diam termangu menatapi orang yang tadi teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Yura.." Ryuuji hanya bisa bergumam kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Aaaaaaakhhhh! Kenapa kau ada disini?" respon Yura (masih) dengan nistanya.

"Kau 'kan memintaku membawakanmu sup miso! Ini supnya sudah kubuatkan! Dasar tak tahu diuntung. Sudah dibawain, malah teriakin lagi!" keluh Ryuuji. Ingin rasanya dirinya menabok adiknya yang satu ini.

Yura langsung menatapi Ryuuji—ah bukan, menatapi mangkuk yang berada diatas nampan yang dibawa Ryuuji dengan tatapan horror. Jangan-jangan sup miso yang dimaksudnya itu…

"Ya, ya, ya. Dari ekspresimu saja aku tahu kau meragukan makanan yang kubawa ini, tapi kau tahukan? Aku.. tak pintar memasak. Jadi… ya.." Ryuuji lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, _nii-chan_. Akan kumakan supnya. Terima kasih." Ucap Yura dengan agak pelan. Yura lalu berjalan kearah Ryuuji dan bermaksud untuk mengambil mangkuknya. Namun saat ia hendak mengambil mangkuknya, Ryuuji langsung memegang tangan Yura.

"Eh?" Yura langsung memberi ekspresi bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan Ryuuji.

"Supnya masih panas. Nanti tanganmu bisa melepuh kalau pegang yang panas-panas loh." Terang Ryuuji. "Biar aku saja yang menyuapimu, okay?"

Sontak, muka Yura langsung menjadi merah.

"A—aku bukan anak TK yang masih harus disuapi, _nii-chan_! A—aku bisa makan sendiri kok.." ujar Yura membela diri(?).

"Aku menyuapimu bukan karena itu, _baka_! Anggap saja aku ini sedang berbuat baik kepadamu. Apa salahnya sih? Sudah jangan bawel kau, Aaaaa…" Ryuuji mulai menyuapi Yura layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menyuapi anaknya yang masih TK nol besar.

Yura tadinya tidak merespon apa-apa—karena malu. Tapi, berhubung perutnya sudah menangis minta diisi makanan, akhirnya Yura menurut saja.

"Am.." Yura menerima suapan dari Ryuuji. Ia lalu menguyah mukanya dengan muka merah.

"Twerimwa kwaswi, nwicwan. (Terima kasih, _nii-chan_)." Tutur Yura disela-sela kegiatan kunyah menguyahnya.

Ryuuji hanya menatapi adiknya itu dengan muka kaget. Ia lalu tertawa kecil. Adiknya jika saat seperti ini memang terlihat lucuuuuuuu sekali.

.

.

.

Tunggu, apa tadi yang ia bilang? Lucu? Ia bilang adiknya yang amat sangat menyebalkan ini LUCU?

"!" teriak Ryuuji gaje. Ia lalu menjedot-jedotkan(?) kepalanya ke lantai terdekat. HELL! Kenapa ia bisa berpikiran begitu?

"Hei! Kau kenapa sih?" Yura yang terheran-heran melihat itupun jadi refleks ikut berteriak.

"Bukan apa-apa! Habiskan saja makananmu!" seru Ryuuji dengan wajah malu.

"Terserah!" Yura pun lalu kembali melahap sup misonya

Ryuuji yang sudah kembali waras itupun (#plak) lalu menggeser pintu dan keluar dari kamar Yura. Di luar kamar, ia lalu mensandarkan diri dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sial! Aku kenapa sih?" tuturnya frustasi.

**~ Fever Confession?~**

"Hei Yura, bagaimana keadaanmu yang sekarang?" tanya Ryuuji beberapa waktu kemudian.

Terlihat dikamar itu, Yura sedang bergelayut manja di _futon_nya. Oh, sepertinya demamnya belum membaik—begitu spekulasi Ryuuji. Darimana ia tahu? Buktinya jika Yura sudah sembuh, ia pasti tidak akan dipenuhi peluh yang membanjirinya seperti ini.

"Pantas bau, ternyata disini banjir keringat!" sindir Ryuuji sembari tertawa sarkasme(?).

"Terserah kau mau ngomong apa, _nii-chan_. Kalau tak ada urusan, pergi sana. Aku mau tidur." Balas Yura ketus

Ryuuji yang sudah naik pitam itu, langsung mendekati Yura dan meraih kerah yukata tidur adik kecilnya itu. "Kayak aku bakal biarinin aja! Lihat, bajumu sudah banyak keringat! Kalau tak ganti baju, nanti kau nambah sakit tahu! Ayo, sini ganti baju dulu! Jangan merepotkanku dengan masalah kecil begini deh."

Yura hanya membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya, kakaknya ternyata sebegitu peduli dengannya? Tiba-tiba, wajah Yura terasa memanas.

"I—iya deh, Ryuuji-nii. A—aku g—ganti ba—baju! Le—lepasin!" ujar Yura terbata-bata. Mukanya sudah tambah merah saja.

Setelah dilepaskan oleh kakaknya yang (dianggapnya) menyebalkan, Yura lalu berjalan menuju lemari kayu berwarna kuning keemasaannya. Diraih gagang lemari berukir naga itu lalu dibukalah lemari itu. Kemudian, ia meraih yukata tidurnya yang lain dan kembali menutup lemari. Yura lalu bersimpuh dilantai, menaruh yukata tidur yang baru diambilnya, dan mulai membuka yukata yang basah karena keringatnya itu.

"Hei! Yura! Hei stop! Jangan buka baju disini—jangan didepanku setidaknya!" teriak Ryuuji kalang kabut. Mukanya sudah kayak tomat siap panen saja.

"Emmm…" Yura tidak menanggapi perkataan Ryuuji. Diturunkannya bagian atas Yukata sehingga bagian punggungnya terekspos. (—Bagian selanjutnya terpaksa di _cut_ supaya ga berlanjut ke rated M—(?))

"_Nii-chan ~_ Bisa tolong gosokkan bagian punggungku? Tanganku tak sampai.." tutur Yura dengan nada seperti anak kecil (namanya juga orang sakit(?)).

"!" Ryuuji langsung pasang tampang _cangak_ (Tentu saja ini bohong). Ia ingin segera melarikan diri dari kenistaan naskah author bejad ini, namun apa daya karena itu bukan tuntutan naskah, ia terpaksa menggosok punggung Yura yang banyak keringat.

"Ah.. sejuk.. _Arigatou nii-chan_. Sekarang kau boleh keluar." Perintah Yura sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir. Melihat itu, Ryuuji langsung naik pitam.

"Tak usah kausuruh pun akan kulakukan, adik kecil!" seru Ryuuji emosi sembari membanting pintu kamar Yura.

..Kemudian hening..

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Yura mulai membenamkan mukanya ke dalam selimutnya "T—t—tadi.. R—Ryu—Ryuuji me—mengg—gosok pu—punggung k—k—ku.."

Yura kemudian menggigit kecil bibirnya, sembari bergetar dengan hebat. Terlalu gugup karena tadi mungkin..? Lagian ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa bertingkah seperti tadi? _Great_, sekarang ia tidak punya muka untuk bertatap muka dengan kakaknya nanti.

"Tau' ah! Mending aku tidur saja!" seru Yura frustasi. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah terbuai ke alam mimpi.

**~Fever Confession?~**

Beberapa jam setelah peristiwa(?) tadi, kira-kira pada saat malam, Ryuuji akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Yura. _'Kasihan jika ditinggal sendirian.' _Itu alasan yang diberikan Ryuuji jika kau ingin tahu. Lagipula, sekarang hampir jam makan malam, akan lebih baik jika ia segera membangunkan bocah itu atau tidak, ia bisa didamprat oleh anggota keluarga Keikain yang lain.

"Hei Yura," seru Ryuuji sambil menggeser pintu kamar Yura "Waktunya makan malam. Ayo bangun, atau nanti aku yang akan kena damprat Akifusa!"

"Emm…" respon Yura pendek. Ia sempat menggeliat sejenak didalam _futon _berlapis selimut bermotif sakuranya, namun gerakan itu tiba-tiba terhenti—menandakan kalau ia kembali tidur. Hal itu tentu membuat _partner_ dari Mamiru itu naik darah.

"Hei, kau itu kenapa sih? Seharian ini kayaknya bermasalah mulu sama aku. Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Ryuuji dengan sedikit sewot. Yura hanya diam membelakangi Ryuuji sembari lirik-lirik tidak jelas.

'_Sebenarnya, salahnya Ryuuji-nii chan itu banyak._' Pikir Yura absurd.

Kemudian hening.

"Hei, _nii-chan_." Panggil Yura berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Hem?" balas Ryuuji singkat.

"Aku menyukaimu." Aku Yura tiba-tiba.

Mata Ryuuji mendelik mendengar pernyataan Yura, antara percaya adan tak percaya. "Jangan membual, lebih baik kau makan dulu, istirahat, dan baru tidur."

Yura hanya mendengus dibalik selimut bermotif _cherry blossom _itu. Antara kesal dan malu atas pernyataannya dan tanggapan Ryuuji tadi. "Aku serius, Ryuuji. Aku tak membual. Terserah kau mau bicara apa, tapi itu adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya." Tutur Yura lirih.

Air mata Yura tiba-tiba jatuh. _Ah, mulai sekarang ia pasti akan membenciku_, pikirnya. Ia sekarang hanya bisa mentertawakan kebodohannya dan menyesali perbuatannya. Apa memang salah ya, menyukai anggota keluarga sendiri?

"Hei Yura,"

_Tes_. Buliran berikutnya kembali menelusuri pipi mulus Yura. Sejak kapan ya, ia menjadi emosional begini?

"Yura,"

Yura tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Masa bodoh dengan Ryuuji. Toh, jika ia tanggapi mungkin ia hanya akan diledeki seperti biasanya.

"Yura! Hei Yura! Jawab panggilanku do—"

_DHUAR!_ Tiba-tiba Yura men_-summmon _salah satu _shikigami_nya, Rentei, yang sering ia gunakan sebagai "pistol" dan mengarahkannya kearah Ryuuji. Kontan pintu kamar Yura langsung rusak dan terlihat sebuah lubang besar bertengger manis menghiasi tembok koridor rumahnya. Terlihat Yura yang_ ngos-ngosan_ dan mukanya sudah merah karena menahan tangis.

"_Uhuk.. Uhuk… _Apa sih Yura! Tiba-tiba menyerang? Kau ingin menghancurkan rumah ya—"

"Kalau kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi denganmu!" teriak Yura dengan bercucuran air mata. "Aku sudah tak peduli lagi, _*cough* _denganmu, dengan semuanya—"

_Pok_, tiba-tiba Ryuuji datang mendekat dan mensentil jidat Yura, sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan(?) dan _shikigami_nya kembali ke alamnya(?), dan setelah itu menarik Yura kedalam pelukannya—berharap itu bisa menenangkan adiknya walau hanya _sedikit_.

"Kau salah paham, adik kecil yang menyebalkan. Kau itu—ugh, jangan bikin susah dong! Hem.. bagaimana bilangnya ya?" Ryuuji bingung sendiri. "Euh… Aku menyayangimu, Yura."

_Hekh_? _Seriously_, tadi setan berkedok manusianya itu bilang apa?

"Eh… tolong jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tadi sudah kubilang kan, aku menyayangimu. Mungkin, Mungkin masih belum dalam konteks menyukai seperti dirimu tapi yah.. setidaknya.. aduh…" Ryuuji jadi salah tingkah sendiri dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yura terpaku melihat sosok sang kakak, masih diantara percaya dan tidak percaya. Ditepuknya wajahnya pelan dan… _Aw_, terasa sakit. Berarti ini nyata? Kakaknya yang selama ini selalu menganggunya, meledekinya, menjahilinya, terkadang bilang benci padanya… Bilang sayang padanya.

"_Nii-chan_, _arigatou…_" bisik Yura pelan.

"Hem, tak usah dipikirkan, _imouto_. Ayo makan sekarang, dari tadi sudah dipanggil oleh semuanya, sampai lupa." Ujar Ryuuji sembari menarik tangan Yura, dan menyebabkan wajah keduanya mengeluarkan semburat merah muda.

"Sudah, untuk urusan tembok… emm… Biar aku yang bicara sama kakek. Ayo, aku sudah lapar nih, gara-gara ngurusin anak kecil yang nangis tadi, hehehe.." canda Ryuuji yang langsung disambut jitakan mesra dari Yura.

"Terserah kau, tapi aku kesana duluan ya!" Yura pun berlari menuju ruang makan meninggalkan Ryuuji sendirian.

"Hei! Tunggu! Dasar adik merepotkan!" keluh Ryuuji sembari menyusul Yura dengan kecepatan tinggi(?)

'_Meskipun Ryuuji-_niichan_ hanya menyayangiku sebagai seorang adik, tapi melihat kemungkinan yang ada, aku akan terus menunggu sampai ia melihatku sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan sebagai adiknya. Sampai saat itu, aku akan terus menunggu sambil memelihara perasaan ini…_

…_Untuk itu, _Kami-sama_, terima kasih telah menganugerahkanku perasaan ini.'_

—_**OWARI**_

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Even if you doesn't love me, I will wait for you even if it takes thousand years."<strong>_

—_**Mochiyo-sama**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

**A/N : Ficnya berakhir disini. Gimana ceritanya? Bagus? Jelek? Ah… semua masukan, pujian, kritikan, saran bisa anda lakukan di kotak review. Ditunggu reviewnya semua.**

**Dan oh ya, fic ini dipersembahkan buat _liamperouge_ (my mother :*), dan G, semoga suka :)**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!  
><strong>

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
